


Will It Ever Get Easier?

by fandomlover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry for making this, Post-COHF, Sad, feels ok, they really hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2039, and Simon Lewis is standing by his wife's, Isabelle Lightwood's, body. He wonders now, will it ever get easier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will It Ever Get Easier?

Simon Lewis couldn't believe that he was standing beside his wife's coffin. Isabelle looked beautiful laying there, like she was sleeping. She had always looked beautiful, even at age 48.

Simon slammed his fist down on the table holding Isabelle's coffin. There were only two people here, him and Magnus. They were the only two left. Isabelle's parents had both died, Maryse fighting a Greater Demon, and Robert because of someone murdering him. Clary and Jace had died protecting a preschool from a rogue werewolf attack. And Alec, he had the worst one. He was slaughtered by a vampire, one who had a grudge against Magnus for years. His sister had died in a car crash and his mother from cancer. Even Jocelyn and Luke had disappeared, gone twenty years ago. Nobody knew if they were dead or alive.

Simon could feel the tears threatening to spill. He couldn't help it; nobody was left, not even the love of his life. He felt a hand on his back.

"It will get easier to wake up alone mundane," he heard Magnus say, and Simon tensed up.

"I haven't been a mundane for several decades now Magnus," he replied, reminding the High Warlock of the fact that he hadn't been mundane since he had gotten his memories back. The last memory had appeared almost twenty years ago, a useless memory of when he was bored and playing video games only to be interrupted by Clary barging in with news about her being pregnant. She had never gotten to have that child. The werewolf got her first.

 

"Yes, I know you aren't any more. It's still too weird however to call you Shadowhunter," Magnus commented, and Simon spun around to snap back at him. His retort fell however when he noticed Magnus's expression. It was sad, not condescending like it should have been when he had made that remark. It was also full of pity.

"Yeah, whatever," Simon replied, and he turned back toward the dead body of his wife. He only had a few more minutes before the priest had to burn her and give the ashes to the Silent Brothers.

"You know, you are actually pretty lucky, Simon Lewis," he heard Magnus say, and he spun around on his heel to glare at the warlock. How dare he say something like that.

"Lucky?" Simon yelled, shocked Magnus would ever say something so insensitive. "How the hell is this lucky Magnus?!"

Magnus sighed, turning toward one of the church pews. He sat down on the uncomfortable seat, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, at least you don't live forever anymore. At least you get to die and see her again," he replied, his voice muffled by his hand. Simon looked at the warlock, this time actually observing what he looked like. The warlock looked like he was in pretty bad shape. His hair was flat and straight, he looked extremely tired. He didn't look like he had any makeup or glitter anywhere on him. He looked extremely run-down. And Simon realized what he was saying.

"At least I don't have to wake up every day and realize that the one person I really loved and all my friends are dead," Simon added sadly, and Magnus nodded. Simon could see a tear run down the warlock's cheek.

"Exactly," he choked out, and Simon felt bad for the warlock. He walked over to the pew he was sitting by, just a few feet away from where Isabelle lay. He sat down by the warlock and placed his hand on Magnus's back. He realized another thing: the warlock had Alec's clothing on.

"How long has it been since Alec died?" Simon asked, and Magnus took a shaky breath, almost like he was holding back a sob.

"A long time mundane. And it will be longer still," he replied, his voice shaky. Simon thought hard about how long had it been. Alec had died almost 30 years ago, in the year 2009. Magnus and him had only one year to be together after the Dark War had ended. Simon could feel the warlock's back shaking as he tried to hold his sobs in.

"I'm sorry Magnus," he said, and the warlock took a sharp breath.

"So am I," he replied, his voice really shaking now. The priest walked in the church, opening the door on the side and walked up to Simon.

"I'm sorry, but the Silent Brothers are here to take your wife," he said, looking at Simon. Simon nodded.

"Take her then," he said, and the priest nodded. He turned around and wheeled the table holding Isabelle's body toward the door to the side. Simon watched him until the door closed behind the two of them, and leaned back in the pew.

"Does it really get easier Magnus?" he asked the warlock. Magnus stopped shaking from holding in his sobs and looked at the boy. Simon could see the tear tracks going down his face.

"I only said that to get myself to believe it," he replied, and Simon nodded.

"Did it help?" he asked, and Magnus shook his head no.

"I don't believe anything will help," he said, and he wiped his face with the long sleeve of his holey shirt. He then stood up and looked at the boy in the eyes.

"I told you we would be the only ones left Simon," he said, and he snapped his fingers, causing a blue light to surround him, making his disappear. The only thing left behind was a floating piece of paper with two sentences written on it in Magnus's handwriting.

"Goodbye Simon Lewis. I do not think we will ever meet each other again," it read, and Simon crumpled the paper up in his hands. He then dropped it on the floor and rested his face in his hands, letring the tears flow, pity for himself, and pity for the warlock who would be destined to live for a long time without the person he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this hurtful thing, I'm just having some really bad feels about COHF. Comments are appreciated, and thanks for reading this at all. I mean, there are probably 200 other stories you could have read, but you chose this one to read, so thanks. Sorry again for this hurtful thing. Oh, and I do not own The Mortal Instruments or these characters, that belongs to Cassie Clare.


End file.
